A modern passenger car is equipped with parking lights, headlights or low beam control, back-up or reverse lights, courtesy lights, instrument panel lights, engine compartment light, and truck or load compartment light. Long-range headlights (halogen), or halogen-fog lights, or fog tail light can be added optionally for improved vision and safety while driving under adverse lighting conditions.
The main disadvantages of the prior art illumination are that they are restricted strictly either for internal illumination or external front and back illumination. It is evident that the prior art illumination arrangement does not provide for side illumination. In this connection, reversing is tough for most drivers, particularly in congested and poorly lit places. It could be assisted, if the side visibility is enhanced somewhat. This need therefore gives rise to the present invention.